


Simple Seduction

by khorybannefin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: The items began to show up randomly, and everywhere you turned his eyes were on you. Were you really being seduced by a Prince of Asgard?
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Simple Seduction

World of Imagination  
An essential stop on your Tumblr one shot adventures. Mostly Supernatural, and a whole lotta smut. Masterlist  
POSTS LIKES MY NAME IS KHORY AND I'M A NERD. I WRITE ONE SHOTS OF SUPERNATURAL, MARVEL, AND LORD OF THE RINGS. I'LL ALSO ANSWER WEIRD QUESTIONS IF YOU FEEL LIKE ASKING. ARCHIVE  
Simple Seduction

The rose in her pocket was beautiful. Deep red in the center, brightening to a blush, and pure white on the outside. She’d never seen the like. She had no idea how it had gotten into her pocket, but a few glances showed her a small smile as the dark Prince ducked his head.   
The bracelet that appeared a few days later on her wrist as she woke was a stunning affair of gold filigree and glowing emeralds. It was delicate, and spoke of the giver very clearly.   
That evening she woke from her sleep to light touches, slender and cool fingers brushing over her skin. She was unafraid, oddly enough. She had a strong suspicion of who it was. Her guess was confirmed as she tried to encourage him to continue the downward trek towards her bosom.

“If you want me to continue girl you’d best open those pretty eyes.”

The laugh that accompanied the words was soft and warm. A change from the usual aloof tone he adopted in public. She couldn’t help smiling slightly, her eyes fluttering open, hazel meeting blue both glittering with mischief.

“Ah, there she is.”

He sat back, smiling that little smile he’d been giving her for weeks, hidden behind a duck of the head or a turn of a corner. She realized her bedside light was on, though it hadn’t been when she’d closed her eyes. He glowed in the light. She’d never noticed before how dark he always seemed, out there, in the halls. But here he was soft, golden pale skin. Shining green eyes, picking up the glints of the gold thread in the tunic he wore. She realized that as she studied him, he too was studying her. He’d been watching her, she knew, but now he looked at her like he’d never seen her before. Maybe the light had changed her in his eyes as well.

“Did you not like my gifts?”

The question was sudden. She followed his eyes to where they came to rest in her bedside table. There, in a tiny vase, stood the rose from her pocket. It had not faded or changed. The vase itself sat within the circle of the bracelet. She hadn’t worn it. And he’d noticed. He looked at her, awaiting an answer, and suddenly she rushed to explain in a way she hoped wouldn’t displease him.

“I…I couldn’t!” She stammered, trying to sit up, but a gentle hand on her shoulder prevented it.

“They would think I had stolen it…”

He nodded sagely, understanding. But his eyes and his tone sharpened.

“I gave this to you because I wish to see it on you. If you can’t accept such a simple thing then how can I offer more?”

His hand slid from her shoulder down to her wrist. Slender, cool fingers lifted her hand. He held her gaze as he placed a very deliberate kiss in her palm. A thrill shot through her at the brush of his lips, the promise in his eyes. She barely heard the click of the bracelet as he closed it around her wrist.

“Sleep,” he commanded softly, and the room dissolved into darkness.

* * *

“I bet you did, didn’t you? You took it out of someone’s room!”

The group of girls around her kept snatching at her arm, trying to wrench the bracelet from her. It wouldn’t come off. She’d tried herself earlier in the morning, trying desperately to prevent this very thing. When she hadn’t been able to remove it she’d tried to hide it with her sleeve, but it hadn’t worked. It was like the bracelet was determined to be seen.

“I didn’t steal it!”

She protested as loud as she dared. They were in a public hallway already getting looks. It was probably the quietest riot there had ever been, as six women tried to shriek in whispers.

“Then where did you get it?”

And there it was. The question she couldn’t answer. They all stood staring at her, waiting, and she stared back. A thousand things flew through her head, and she could say none of them. The girls before her turned pale, eyes widening, as they dropped into a curtsey. She was confused, until she heard his voice from behind her.

“Is there a problem?”

She dropped as well, trembling. She hadn’t seen him, hadn’t heard him approach, but she could feel him now. He was much too close to her.

“N nothing, my lord,” she stammered without looking up. “Just an argument.”

“Oh?” His tone was dangerous. His hand at her elbow helped her rise and he motioned the others up as well.

“She’s got someone’s jewelry and she won’t say from where!”

One of the youngest jumped in, trying to get her in trouble. She could see the smugness in the girls face. She was so positive that the Prince would force her to confess her crime. She lowered her head, just waiting.

“Won’t she?” Those delicate hands turned her face up until she was forced to meet his eyes. He raised her arm, almost exactly as he had last night, baring her wrist and the cuff of gold and emeralds to the light.

“A lovely piece, and quite fetching on you. Why hide it’s origin?”

“I…it’s…it’s not their business. I didn’t steal it.”

“No, of course you didn’t. And it isn’t their business. It’s mine.”

His eyes were dark, angry now. She didn’t know what to do. Her heart pounded, her breath coming fast, as his fingers wrapped around her wrist and he turned to face her accusers.

“Hear this now. The bracelet was mine to give. It is mine. She is mine. And none of you are to come near her again. Am I clear?”

A chorus of terrified agreement and curtseys were given to his back. He barely waited for their acknowledgement before he turned and swept off down the hall, drawing her by one wrist close behind. He pulled her into a chamber, spun, and pinned her against the closed door.

“Twice denied by you and I begin to wonder, do you fear me? Do you spurn me? Or are you merely ashamed of me?”

His eyes searched hers. She could not decide if he was more angry or hurt at what had transpired. But he was mistaken. It wasn’t his fault at all. Well, it was, but only incidentally.

“No! It’s just…I didn’t want to embarrass you…”

It was not really an answer, but it was enough. He laughed. He laughed in the way that only he could, a laugh full of self deprecation.

“Oh I see.” He smirked. “You were protecting my reputation. It would sully my good name if word got out that I’d shown affection to a mere servant.”

“Yes!” She blurted, relieved beyond measure that he understood. Being a maid she knew her reputation was not clean simply by association. It was assumed that maids could be had with very little effort, that it was in some small way part of their duties. To have it rumored that one of the Princes consorted with servants was shameful. No one would have believed that he’d given her the bracelet, and saying that he had would have painted him with her lowness. She couldn’t claim him. It just wasn’t done. She was grateful he understood.

“And what, pray tell, makes you think you have the right to decide my reputation?” His voice was low. “I daresay my reputation, or lack thereof, is my own doing and my own business. Twice I have claimed you, and twice been denied. Now third time takes all.”

His body pressed her against the door. His fingers were in her hair and his mouth was so close she could feel his lips brush hers as he spoke.

“I want you. I want you to be mine in every way possible. I want to claim you in front of the whole of Asgard.” He whispered. “Do you deny me?”

She couldn’t move against him. The heat rising between them burned her. She trembled in his grasp, trying hard not to pant as her legs went weak. She’d fantasized about this moment, of course she had. There wasn’t a woman on Asgard who hadn’t. To be here, so close to him. To hear him say those very words. It was a mad dream. She must have gone insane in the night somehow. This couldn’t really be happening. But she could feel him, the firm muscle of him under the silken tunic. She’d raised her hands to ward him off and there they were, clenched in the silk of his clothing, his chest moving underneath. She realized she could feel his heart. It was racing just as hers was. Mad or not, dream or not, she couldn’t let this moment slide by. But she had waited too long to answer. He began to pull away from her.

“No!” She cried out and surged forward, her lips meeting his with urgency. He paused for the briefest second before he met her, kiss for kiss, with a force she hadn’t dared imagine. His hands fisted in her hair, drawing her head back and exposing her throat to his kisses. He trailed liquid fire down to her collar bone and was stymied by the shoulders of her uniform. He growled.

“You are entirely overdressed.”

She never even saw the blade, but she felt her bodice fly open, spilling the abundance of her breasts into his waiting hands. The thinnest material concealed her from his eyes, but his hands explored anyway. He brushed his thumbs carefully across the fabric, finding the buds of her nipples. He squeezed the weight of her breasts in his hands, lifting them up. He blew a suddenly icy breath through the fabric and she became suddenly and almost painfully taut. He leaned down and she felt his mouth on her. He teased her through the fabric until she was arching away from the wall, pushing her breasts into his hands. He kissed her again, deeply, and she felt him slide the chemise off her shoulders. It would have caught at her waist, but the ties there disappeared as well. Yards of fabric pooled at her feet, leaving her suddenly nude as he stood back to look at her.

She shivered under his scrutiny. Her own self consciousness fought with her excitement. She curved her arms over her front, trying to hide. He pulled her hands away, insistent.

“No. Never shield yourself from me. You are exquisite, and if I am the only one who ever sees it then you will not deny me a single moment of appreciation.”

As he stepped around behind her she realized she stood in front of a mirror. His hands slid from her shoulders down to cup her breasts. He started at her in the mirror, his eyes hot, as he pinched her erect nipples. His hands drew a hot line down her body, caressing her stomach and churning sounds her hips. Watching him take her in, watching the desire grow in his face, made her flush. She couldn’t believe he wanted her. He smiled as he met her eyes in the mirror. It was a smile with a reputation all its own. Here was the wicked Prince everyone knew.

“Close your eyes.”

He whispered, lips close to her neck. She complied, shivering again. She felt his fingers trailing across her shoulders as he circled again, stopping in front of her. His hands lifted hers and placed them upon his shoulders. The fabric there was loose. She slid her fingers along and found the place where the tunic was usually hooked and found it undone. She smiled, eyes closed, as her hands followed their own path. By touch alone she pushed the tunic from his shoulders, hearing the whisper of it hitting the floor. Then his skin was there under her hands, and he forbade her to look. But not to touch, not to kiss. And so she did.

She stole his breath, kissing him deeply while her hands explored the broad planes of his chest and shoulders. He was by no means as large as his brother, but lacked none of the strength. Thor boasted bulk, but the darker Prince had the muscle of a dancer. His strength was more flexible. He would not stand as a mountain against opposition, but would bend like the arm of a catapult, springing back with speed and force after the resistance. She mimicked his earlier path, kissing down his throat out onto one shoulder. His hands snaked around her and he pressed her close. Her breasts crushed against his chest as he drowned her in kisses again and again. So dizzy was she that she didn’t realize they had moved until she felt cool sheets against her back.

She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her, his eyes dark and intense. The warmth of his body settled beside her and one of his legs slipped between hers. His torso was bare to her eyes and her touch, but his breeches remained in place. None the less she could feel him, a hard and throbbing heat against her. It sent a thrill of excitement racing through her body and she shifted her hips, rubbing against that enticing heat.

He hissed, pulling away from her and pinning her wrists above her head.

“Minx,” he said, voice husky. “None of that. You’ll have this over before it’s begun. I’ve waited entirely too long to have you at my mercy. I’ll not be rushed.”

A strange feeling slithered around her waist as he let her go. She tried to pull her arms back down, to hold him, touch him, but they wouldn’t move. She looked up in surprise. The delicate jeweled cuff now circled both wrists and was fixed firmly to the head of the bed. Twist and fight as she might it wouldn’t budge.

“Careful,” he smiled as he said it. “You might hurt yourself, and where’s the fun in that? Now, let me see…”

She watched as his gaze burned a hot path down her body. His hands gentle but demanding as they flowed over her skin, igniting little flames of desire wherever they touched. She squirmed under his ministrations, encouraging him to touch more of her.

“Eager aren’t you, my pet. I believe I have the cure for that.”

A savage, demanding kiss descended on her and she moaned into his mouth. They referred to him as “silver tongue” because he could seemingly tall anyone into anything. But she found another definition for it now. His kiss was much like a duel, advancing and retreating, teasing and then taking. Her head swam as she gasped for breath, plunging again and again into the fray.

As he kissed her his hands roamed once more, this time rougher and more demanding. He kneaded her breasts with almost bruising force, and she arched into the touch, giving her breasts fully into his control. Mercilessly he pinched and pulled at her sensitive nipples, making her cry out into his mouth. He broke his kiss only to let lips, tongue and teeth follow the path of his hands. Deftly he sucked at her breasts, flicking his tongue across the reddened peaks until she writhed beneath him. When she thought she’d go mad with the teasing he set teeth to her and she bowed backwards off the sheets, crying out in pleasure and pain.

“Mmm, like that, do you? I wonder what else you like…”

She had opened her mouth to speak but only gasped as his hand stroked from her knee up her inner thigh. The muscles in her legs quivered under the light touch and she lifted her hips. He casually evaded her.

“Please…” she pleaded with him, nearly desperate now for him to finish what he’d begun. But of course he would deny her.

“Patience, darling. I promise you will not be left wanting for long. Your willing flesh is too delicious a temptation for me to resist.”

He kissed down her body, light kisses, flicks of the tongue and the occasional nip of teeth. As he moved lower little pleading sounds escaped her and she moved beneath him trying to lead him to the center of this maddening sensation. He found the soft skin in the crease of her hip and sucked it viciously and suddenly into his mouth. Again her back left the bed as she cried out, pulling against her bonds. When he released her he had left a mark on her skin.

“Twice claimed as mine.” His voice was deep with desire and smug as well. He was clearly pleased at his ability to pull those cries from her. “Would you care for the third?” It was a teasing question. He knew the answer, but just as clearly wanted to hear her say it.

“Yes! For gods sake please yes!” He smiled.

“As you wish, my sweet.”

With no warning his fingers plunged between her thighs and she moaned as finally he explored the desperate heat of her. She opened to his touch and his cool fingers stroked her, feeling the dew of her desire for him. Deftly he played across the most sensitive part of her sex, delighting in the little moans and cries as she spasmed under his touch.

“So hot, my love. So desperate. Is this what you crave?”

He pushed a long finger inside her and she moaned, head tossing against the pillows beneath her.

“Mmm, I think you liked that. More?”

A second finger joined the first, delving into her tight sex. She couldn’t help it. She was begging aloud, thrusting against his hand, the muscles inside her pulsing around his fingers as he worked her. She was hot, wet, and more than ready. She thought she had never needed someone so badly in her life.

“A more beautiful song I have never heard than to hear you beg for me. Tell me you want me inside you. But tell me this and I will fulfill your every desire.”

His hands still played between her thighs, and it was driving all thought out of her head. But she opened eyes gone dark with need and met his questing gaze.

“Please!” She begged with every fiber of her being. “For the love of creation, take me!”

“As you wish.” His smile was full of wicked promise. He knelt next to her and she watched as he removed the offending fabric that had lain between them. His own desire sprang free and her eyes widened. Never could she have imagined that any man, never mind this one, could contain such arousal. He smiled at the look on her face.

“Did you think I took no pleasure in this? I have been forced to contain my desire for you for an eternity. Now I have you and I will make sure you never want another man in your bed.”

He spread her thighs wide, kneeling between them. She could see his pulse making his erection move on its own. He slid his hands beneath her, sinking his hands into the soft flesh of her buttocks and lifting her up. Slowly he brushed himself against her, sliding his phallus between the lips of her sex, beads of his desire mixing with her own.

“I have waited so long for you, my love.”

It was his turn to moan as he began to push the head of himself inside her. As much as she desired him she was still tight, and he was not small. As he pushed she could feel herself stretching around him as he sank the throbbing length to the hilt inside her. That first entrance left them both breathless, and he held her tight to him, hips nestled against her, feeling her muscles quiver.

Both of them moaned in unison as he withdrew as slowly as he had entered, pulling almost all the way out, only to thrust forward again. With consummate skill he set this long, slow rhythm, letting the tension build hot and sweet. Her legs wrapped around him and her hips rose to meet every stroke. With little cries and straining motions she encouraged him, urging him to a faster pace and more forceful thrusts. He obliged her, holding her bowed off the bed as he thrust hard and deep into her. The tension built until it flashed through her, leaving her screaming and bucking in his hands, her needy body pulling at him in waves. It was too much. Before she had stopped working beneath him he forced himself deeper than he ever had. His own hoarse cries joined hers as she felt him spilling hot inside her, the swollen hardness of him pulsing his release. As the waves subsided and they collapsed she realized her arms were free again. She wrapped them around him, glorying in the weight of him atop her. He looked at her, eyes glassy with pleasure.

“Thrice claimed and done. Tell me my pet, do you regret it? Will you go back now and leave me to my lonely bed?” She shook her head, smiling and kissing him softly, her eyes full of wonder and new love.

“No, my dark Prince. You have claimed me, and I am yours. Just as you are mine. My love. My Loki.”


End file.
